my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Who Are You? (2015 TV series)
Synopsis Cast *'''[[Madeline Hurst]] as Elise Bernardo/Trixie Mendoza/Cinderella "Cindy" Mendoza/Rose Magdayao''' **'''Elise Bernardo''' - The main protagonist of the story, she is a smart and a very generous young lady who always tops the school exam. Upon having a perfect family and a perfect life according to the people around her and also to herself, this perfectness is slowly being shattered after she meets someone, who looks exactly as her. It is later revealed that she is once a bully upon her being the most famous yet prettiest in their school, one of the people she bullies is Cindy who is later named Trixie who is back then called "The Ugly Duckling". **'''Trixie Mendoza/Cinderella "Cindy" Mendoza''' - The main antagonist of the story, she is smart like Elise yet a very devil-like princess, she lives in wealth after her parents death which some says the reason of her transformation. It is later revealed that she had plastic surgery and once look up to Elise, since Elise is being looked up to by everyone, wanting to be like her she takes a plastic surgery and copies Elise's face and the start of her devilish revenge against her. **'''Rose Magdayao''' - A working student in a nearby store where Elise lives, she is known to be very hardworking person yet sometimes has attitude problems. She is adopted by Gilberto and Maria Magdayao a couple who couldn't have child themselves. She later on met with Elise, because of this she tries to finds out that truth about herself which later reveals that she is the biological twin sister of Elise. *'''[[Vincent Hyland]] as James Gregorio''' - Heir of La Casa Empire. Just like his brother and sister, he too is a cold type of person due to their mother and father teaching them how to be a monster especially when it comes to handling a company. Upon meeting Elise he grows to care about people but upon meeting Elise's other half's, he later grows to hate her and wonders about her different personalities not knowing that Elise has 3 different body. *'''[[Jin Kuga]] as Yuan Soriano''' - He is a hot looking idol and Elise's childhood friend. He too first wondered about the different personalities of Elise but later figured out that Elise, Rose, and Cindy are of different people and the first one to ever find out, besides Elise grandmother and mother. He finds James as a rival to Elise's heart, but later fall for Rose Elise's twin sister. *'''[[Rina Delgado]] as Joanna Ambrosio''' - A famous celebrity and Rose's rival. Being a celebrity is not actually her dream but just went into showbiz in order to win to Rose and become higher than her for the first time, but upon falling in love with Yuan who seems to like Elise at first (not knowing that it's not Rose) her rivalry with Rose had once come back, at the end of the series and finding out about Rose's twin sister, she and Rose became good friends. Information